Harry de par chez nous!
by LimonadeAuxFraizes
Summary: Harry s'en vient chez nous... Voyons voir comment il réagit quand il lit vos fics!


Merci à cerrydwyn. qui m'a aidé pour la fic !

Salut... C un one-shot pas très sérieux (comme si j'avais déjà écrit quelque chose d'intelligent...), mettant en vedette Harry... Voyons voir qu'est-ce qu'il dirait si il savait qu'il était déjà populaire chez les moldus? Et qu'est-ce qu'il dirais de vous s'il lisait vos fics et qu'il voyait avec qui vous le faîtes sortir?

tit rire sadique fatiquant qu'on voit dans toutes les fics

Harry de par chez nous –à 17 ans-...

Harry regrettait plus que tout ce qu'il venait de faire... FUGUER!!!!!!!! Enfin bon, ce n'aurait pas été aussi dramatique si tout le monde sorcier n'avait pas été à ses trousses... ET QU'Y'ÉTAIT PO POGNÉ DANS UN TROU PERDU MOLDU!!! En plus y'avait pas d'argent moldue! Il ne connaissait pas le coin, et ne comprenait rien de ce que les gens disaient... Mais mon dieu se serait tellement plus simple si tout le monde parlait anglais!

Il s'approcha timidement d'une jeune fille pour lui demander :

Où-suis-je? (Note de l'auteur : Je le fait parler français mais imaginez vous qu'il parle anglais et donc qu'il ne comprend pas ceux qui parlent et que ceux-ci ne le comprennent pas...)

La jeune fille le dévisagea bizarrement, regarda ses yeux, cheveux, ses vêtements trop grands (encore un héritage de Big D), puis, finalement, s'arrêta sur sa cicatrice...

- HARRY POTTER!?! MY GOD C'EST PAS POSSIBLE!

Harry voulu mourir! Il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur une sorcière! Elle allait le rapporter au ministère!

À son grand étonnement, la fille (dans la treizaine) sortie un grand calepin.

Harry, plutôt étonné, regarda par-dessus et vit des genres de barbos fait au stylo...

- J'pourrais avoir un autographe?! PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAZZZZZEEEEEE!!!

Elle lui tendit le calepin et un stylo. Harry ne sembla pas trop comprendre mais il fit de son mieux pour être poli. Il lui dessina un beau petit barbouillage bien propre et puis couru à toute jambes, de peur qu'elle ne contacte le ministère.

Il ralentit un peu l'allure mais remarqua que tout le monde dans la rue le regardaient, regardaient sa cicatrice, ses cheveux... Il entendait chuchoter, mais pas méchamment. Tout le monde semblait le respecter... TROP COOL!

Il vit alors une pancarte, affichée sur un mur. Elle indiquait :

« Le 6e tome des aventures d'Harry Potter... Pour seulement 49.99$, ce soir à 0h00, venez l'acheter à la librairie Renaud Bray!

taxes en sus »

Harry, ne comprenant pas un mot de français, essaya de décortiquer quelques informations... « Harry Potter », « Renaud Bray », « 49.99$ »... Oh non! Il avait finalement compris! Un dénommé Renaud voulait le faire arrêter et offrait 49.99$ pour sa capture!

Harry poussa un grand cri et s'éloigna le plus vite possible de ses étrangers sans cervelle!

Il courut et courut jusqu'à apercevoir un super magasin de vêtements. Il rentra, se trouva un chapeau (pour masquer sa cicatrice), des lunettes fumées, et des vêtements super moulant –un peu trop même-, pour faire changement. Il entra dans une cabine, se changea, et transplana jusqu'au petit café qu'il avait vu, l'autre côté de la rue. Il était transplané dans les toilettes, sans se rendre compte qu'elles pouvaient être occupées...

Il arriva dans une petite cabine, sur le dessus de la toilette, juste en haut d'un gros monsieur dégueu qui sentait le MacDo... Il retransplana aussitôt pour sortir des toilettes... Beurk...

Dans le café, un odeur de moisissure flottait dans l'air, et les tables étaient tellement rapprochées qu'on ne pouvait pas passer entre. Sur un table rose fluo, il aperçu un pile de papier... C'ÉTAIT EN ANGLAIS! Harry exécuta une petite danse particulièrement laide avant de s'emparer des feuilles pour aller les lire dans les toilettes.

(le texte est en anglais normalement... Dacodac? Même si je mets des auteurs » -c'est quoi ça?-

« Slash HP/DM » -hein???-

Harry lu tranquillement le texte... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que sa parlait de lui... Et que lui et Draco... Bof enfin... BEURK! Il vomit un bon coup (n'oublions pas qu'il était aux toilettes) avant de reprendre son souffle. En vérité, il ne voulais pas en lire plus. Il sortit des toilettes et alla jeter les feuilles, et se rendit compte qu'il y en avait d'autres... Il les garda et retourna au café pour les lire.

Il se prit une belle chaise bien confortable et entreprit la lecture de « l'union unique » (on vas dire que ça as été traduit), par spiritwarrior. Il se surprit a trouver sa pas mal bon jusqu'au passage où il se mit à « bavarder » avec Hermione! -ils sont tous obsédés ou quoi?-.

Il jeta le paquet de feuille et en prit un autre, écrit par Lilisthebest. « L'héritière », que sa s'appellait... Harry savoura le début, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de suite.. .Snif...

« (NdA : Pour qu'il y en ait une vous devez reviewer! lol... C'était juste de la pub... Voyez, même Harry Potter aime mes fics!) »

Finalement il prit le dernier paquet de feuilles et, sans le lire, il sortit du petit café et regarda alentours. Essayant de se situer un peu , il sortit sa Magic Map (ou « carte magique »), et se rendit compte qu'il était dans un pays (moi et mon nationalisme...) appelé le Québec! Il se trouva un super petit hôtel sorcier, qui était indiqué sur sa Magic Map. Il se prit une chambre pour deux nuit. La chambre était petite et sentait le renfermé, mais elle était tout de même plus grande que son placard à balais (qu'il avait regagné depuis que la blonde de Big D avait emménagé dans sa chambre).

Il se rappela les feuilles qu'il avait gardé. Il les sortit et commença à les » -c'est quoi sa?-

« slahs HP/SR, classé R (interdit au moins de 18 ans) » -Hein?!?!-

Harry commença à lire... Un super slash Harry Potter Severus Rogue...

Harry lu le début sans trop de difficulté mais quand vint la passe 18 ans et plus... Il étouffa un cri, sentit son cœur lever, battre à tout rompre... Et puis plus rien! Il était étendu sur son lit, mort d'une crise cardiaque.

(pour les lecteurs de « la fin de l'honorable Harry Potter », ceci était, en prime d'une super histoire, une autre des morts que j'imagine pour notre super héros!)

Alors vous voyez bien, c'est votre faute! À cause des écrivains de slashs, et peut-être aussi à cause de moi, Voldemort à dominé le monde sorcier, et Rogue aussi est mort à la suite de la lecture du document.

Finalement, grande nationaliste de moi, je lui ai donné une super mort « made in Québec »!

REVIWER PPLLEEAAZZEE


End file.
